


i remember the fallen, do they think of me?

by acecake5



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dead People, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Other, Post-Apocalypse, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but idk who all yet, i chose not to use archive warnings bc i genuinely dont kno if someone's gonna die or not, i love killing off characters, is johanna alive? no one knows. esp not me, it wont go the way i think either, oops! all angst, there will be more characters n relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecake5/pseuds/acecake5
Summary: the world wasnt quiet, once. the cities used to burst with color and the streets were filled with people. not anymore. there are still people, just less. scattered about and the majority are alone.these are the accounts of the people wandering in the ruins of the city of trolberg.not necessarily in chronological order.
Relationships: David & Frida (Hilda), The Librarian & Matilda "Tildy" Pilqvist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. day 26

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of an apocalypse fic wouldnt leave my head haha <33

**day 26. hilda’s log.**

[the handwriting is messy and written in blue ink] _it rained today - it looks like the system for capturing rain is working well. it was cold and i dont have any water-proof clothing so i couldn’t look for any supplies. there are still some books in the school so i read one about gardening to pass the time, hoping the rain would stop. it didn’t._

_at around noon, i saw someone from the window on the second floor. they had a cloak on and seemed to be carrying some things, but ran away when they noticed me. the only other building still intact in the direction they were going is the library, so i think they’re staying there. it’s a bit of a long way away, though. they might get cold and end up sick. it’s hard to find medicine anymore so it could be bad if they get sick._ [at the end of the sentence, there’s a drawn frowning face] _i still haven’t seen my mum or any sign of her. could something bad have happened to her?_

_in good news, i managed to find something for twig to eat. im not sure if it’s the best food for him but he seemed to like it. im going to sleep and hope the rain stops tomorrow._

hilda closed her notebook gently and set it down on the desk she was sitting at. she leaned down to pet twig, who was curled up on the pillow she found while exploring a furniture store. she laid down in her sleeping bag, an extra blanket tugged over her, and closed her eyes.

* * *

**day 26. kaisa’s log.**

[written relatively neatly with charcoal] _The rain Tildy was expecting came today. Despite her warning me not to, i went out. im alright though. it was cold but i was able to find some tools and nails in the debris around the destroyed hardware store._

_I was making my way back to the library somewhere in the middle of the day when I went past the school. There was someone in there and i noticed them looking at me in the window. They appeared to be a child and resembled, aside from their teal hair color, the stranger I helped in what used to be the gas station on day 11. i did wonder what happened to her. once i was back at the library, i told tildy about the child and she thinks it was the daughter of her neighbor from before the event._

_tildy also told me she saw smoke coming from the belltower earlier._

_we’re going to make a vegetable garden on the roof when the rain stops. the tools and nails were the last things we needed to build it. tildy has a few seeds she found in a gardening store and a few she already had_

[there’s a sketch of a few planter boxes, with labels as to what will grow in certain boxes, including potatoes, cabbage, and broccoli.]

_she wants to make a greenhouse one day to be able to grow all sorts of plants, but we don’t have the materials for that._

_we’ve eaten and tildy’s gone to sleep - I will too once i put this away._

kaisa opened the container she was keeping her logs in and set the paper down. she could still hear the rain pattering against the roof of the library, showing it hadn’t stopped yet. she made her way over to the makeshift bed she made for herself and laid down.

“goodnight,” she said, partially to tildy and partially to herself.


	2. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woof mans i tried to add some angst but i dont know if i did it right

**day 3. frida’s log**

[the writing is fairly neat, though obviously written hastily.] _david and I have taken shelter in a small store. It’s the only place we could find that isn’t too damaged to stay in._

_We can’t find hilda, we think she’s on the other side of town. we tried looking at her flat but it was burnt down. there was a burnt out campfire outside and beside it were some candy wrappers. it could have been anyone, but we’re hoping it was hilda and that she’s okay._

_David is trying to find his parents - i dont have the heart to tell him that I don’t think we’ll be able to find them. The last place we knew they were is the grocery store, and it’s now just a pile of ash and debris._

_I saw how he looked when we went there. Devastated. I tried to cheer him up but he still seemed sad. I know my parents are safe - they’ve been out of town in the countryside, and most of the effects of the event happened in cities. My parents are safe and his... probably aren’t._

_I’m scared for David. I found him crying this morning._

_We’re also running out of food. there was some in the store we’re staying in, but I’m not sure if it will last more than a couple days._

_There’s another grocery store across town and we’ve decided to go and scout it out tomorrow. I hope we’ll find something._

_It might be a bit of a long trip on foot, so I’d better go and get some rest. I think David is already sleeping._

_Goodnight._

closing her journal, frida put her head in her hands. it would be fine. it’s going to be fine. david will find his parents and they’ll all be fine. 

_everything’s fine_ , frida repeated in her mind as she walked over to her sleeping bag.

it’s not fine.

* * *

**day 3. hilda’s log**

[the writing is messy, written quickly with a pencil] _im scared. i still can’t find mum, or david, or frida. im trying to find food and supplies, yes, but finding my friends and mum has been my first priority. im running out of rations. I’m going to need to actually go out just to look for some soon. i hope i can find someone to talk to at least. it’s only me and twig. he’s helpful at sniffing out food, though, and he’s comforting when i need him. i think i’m going to go to the school - there might be food in the cafeteria, and maybe even other types of supplies._

_i need to find mum. maybe she’s at the ruins of our building? or maybe a sign of her? i can look for her there tomorrow, it’s on the way to the school. if i dont find food at the school i know there’s a store close by i can hit. unless it’s already been looted._

_i have to get some sleep. hopefully i wont have any nightmares._

_bye._

hilda folded the paper neatly and slid it into her pocket. she walked over to her tent where twig was laying down and sighed, sitting down beside him. she pulled a ragged blanket over herself and laid down.

  
  



	3. day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for blood and injury but it's not too descriptive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> killing characters off is more fun than i imagined

**day 11. kaisa’s log**

[the handwriting is fairly neat in black ink]  _ I was out in the city today, looking for medical supplies. Tildy’s wound is looking bad. I’m starting to think it’s infected.  _

_ i'll go to the pharmacy tomorrow to see if i can find any medicine that could help. If i don’t find any medicine... _

kaisa looked up from the paper and over at tildy, who was asleep. she didn’t want to think about what could happen if the infection got worse.

_ Anyways, while I was out in the city, I went to the gas station to see if it was still intact. It wasn’t, but there was someone trapped in the rubble. She had brown hair and a dark red sweater. _

_ I don’t think the gas station was one of the buildings destroyed during the event, but it was probably damaged and may have collapsed while the woman was looking for supplies inside. _

_ I helped her out and looked over her wounds, which weren’t too bad. Just some scrapes and bruises. i helped her clean them, and she said she was looking for her daughter. I offered to help, but she declined. _

_ After I cleaned her wounds she went away. (I think she said she was going to the harbor?)  _

_ I should get some sleep now. _

kaisa pushed away the paper and capped the pen. she stepped around a bookcase and over to where she laid out her sleeping bag and slipped inside, trying not to think about the safety of tildy or the woman from the gas station.

* * *

**day 11. victoria’s log**

[the handwriting is messy, written quickly with a shaky hand]  _ i got hurt exploring the city today. badly hurt. im trying to stop the bleeding, but i think i also sprained my ankle. _

_ i don’t think ill make it much longer. _

_ im worried about the boy i found in the forest on day 4. will he be able to survive without me? his wounds still haven’t healed and i didnt find the medication he needed for his cold while out. _

_ i can’t save myself at this point - the blood is soaking through my clothes and my limbs are feeling weak. _

_ if you’re reading this, and you find me or my body, please take care of the boy. i think he lost his parents during the event. _

_ i accept that im going to die. i’m not going to pretend i will be okay. the boy has already gone to sleep. once i finish writing, im going to leave. i don’t want him to find me. _

_ i was here. i lived.  _

_ goodnight. _

victoria folded the paper and set it on top of the shelf. she stood up, wincing at the pain. she looked over at the boy, who was asleep, and frowned. she hopes he’ll be able to survive without her. 

victoria walked outside and into the forest, looking around at the trees.

her leg hurt and her hands shook. she stumbled, falling backwards onto a soft bed of grass and leaves.

there, laying on her back and facing the stars, victoria’s vision went dark.


End file.
